PlayStation Store
*PlayStation Vita: December 2011 *PC Web: January 2013 *PlayStation 4: November 2013 }} |platform = *PC Web *Mobile *TV }} |website = |version = }} The PlayStation Store (also abbreviated as PS Store) is a digital media store available to users of Sony's PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and PlayStation Portable game consoles via the PlayStation Network. The store offers a range of downloadable content both for purchase and available free of charge. Available content includes full games, add-on content, playable demos, themes and game/movie trailers. Access The store is accessible through an icon on the XrossMediaBar on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable, via the Dynamic Menu on the PlayStation 4, and an icon on the LiveArea on the PlayStation Vita. The service is also available online through the Sony Entertainment Network website. A master account is required to access the PlayStation Store. A log of all previously purchased items, known as "Download List", records each PlayStation Store account's complete download activity. A guest user can use their master account's Download List to download free content or to purchase content on another console; however, a single account can only be used on up to two consoles. This was previously five, but as of November 2011, Sony reduced this to two. The most recent firmware must be installed on the console in order to access the PlayStation Store. Each master account is associated with an online virtual "wallet" to which funds can be added. This wallet is then debited when a purchase is made from the store. Money can be added to the wallet through different systems of payment, although some of these are not available in all countries. All purchases on the PlayStation Store are made in the user's local currency using a 'wallet' system whereby funds are added to the wallet—either in set denominations or an amount dictated by the price of the current transaction—then debited from the account's wallet when the user makes a purchase, funds added to the PS Store are non-refundable. The user can add funds to their wallet in a number of ways, the most common of which is by credit or debit card. Users in many regions can also purchase PlayStation Network Cards or Tickets in set denominations from retailers including supermarkets or video game stores. These funds are redeemed on the PlayStation Store when the user enters the unique 12-digit code found on the card into the PlayStation Store. Nintendo themselves later adopted this currency system for their succeeding eShop. The Store's account, however, is region-locked and generally only accepts credit card that is billed in and PlayStation Network Cards purchased from the same country selected during the registration process, which cannot be changed afterwards. Versions Following feedback from a large number of PlayStation Network users, a redesigned version of the PlayStation Store was launched on April 15, 2008 via a firmware update. The new design was OS based rather than the previous Store's web based design enabling the Store to process information more quickly. A minor update to the store was released during Sony's E3 2009 press conference. This update makes the top page rotate pictures (including their links) regularly, and changes the navigation sounds. A major redesign of the PlayStation Store was announced in September 2012, bringing with it a revised navigation structure and new search system. The new store has been developed to bring game and video content together and make it easier for users to find what they are looking for. Content will be integrated into each game's listing, rather than separate categories for items like add-ons, themes, and other downloadable content. The latest design is much less focused on text, and incorporates high-resolution artwork and smooth animations for featured content. The new redesign launched in Europe on October 22, 2012. Shortly after it was launched in the United Kingdom, the Store interface was reverted to the old design due to issues such as long load times and slow navigation, while other countries in Europe retained the new interface despite these issues. The redesign was released in North America on November 2, 2012. PlayStation 3 The PlayStation Store was launched on the PlayStation 3 on November 11, 2006. There are four different versions of the store on the platform: Asia, Europe (including Oceania and the Middle East), Japan, and North America (including Latin America). PlayStation Portable During E3 2009, Sony announced the release of Media Go, a Windows application used to access, download and install games and software to a connected PSP, as well as Sony Walkman devices and Sony Ericsson cell phones. The software can also be used to manage and transfer other media such as music, videos and photos stored on the PSP and other compatible devices. Files are transferred to the PSP via a USB connection and saved onto a flash memory card (or internal flash storage on the PSPgo). The software was initially offered as an alternative to the already-existing PSP Media Manager (and the various other Media Manager applications for Sony devices) and can also be used to manage and transfer other media such as music, videos and photos stored on the PSP and other compatible devices. However, Sony soon completely replaced the Media Manager family of software with Media Go. PlayStation Vita The PlayStation Store was launched on the PlayStation Vita on December 17, 2011 and is accessible via an icon on the LiveArea. There are four different versions of the PlayStation Store: Asia, Europe (including Oceania and the Middle East), Japan, and North America. Content may vary per country. There are no PlayStation Stores in China and Latin America. PlayStation 4 The PlayStation 4 version of the PlayStation Store was released on November 15, 2013 along with the console in North America, and on November 29 in most of Europe with the console two weeks following the North American launch. The PS4 version of the PS Store uses the same overall design and interface to its predecessor, the PlayStation 3's store; however, the color scheme has been altered to match that of the console's theme, changing from black to blue. PC In January 2013, the PlayStation Store was made available via an Internet browser. Users can purchase content for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and PlayStation Portable via the online store, then download it (or put it in a download queue) via their respective devices. On October 2015, a "Wishlist" option was added. See also * Xbox Games Store * Wii Shop Channel * Nintendo eShop References External links * Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Portable Category:PlayStation Store Category:Digital currencies Category:Online-only retailers of video games